It is often necessary to have transistors with differing threshold voltages on the same integrated circuit. This is mainly used in mixed signal applications but can be used in any integrated circuit application. Currently, a number of implants are performed during transistor fabrication to control the transistor threshold voltage. For the fabrication of integrated circuits containing multiple threshold voltage transistors, this methodology requires multiple photolithography masking steps for each transistor. This adds tremendous cost to the fabrication process as photolithography masking steps are among the most costly processes. There is therefore a great need in the fabrication of integrated circuits for a method to form reliable high performance multiple threshold voltage integrated circuits with a reduction in number of photolithography masking steps over existing methods.